For No One
by JimJamFan
Summary: This songfic is complete! With happy ending bonus! Jimmy and Cindy broke up at 20 years of age, here is a day in the life, Hey another beatles song, of Jimmy neutron after the BU! SongFic, TwoShot! YAY! JC!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I know I'm still writing another fic but the thing is I need a minimum of ten more reviews before I can post the next chapter!! Well this is a songfic, my first one. The song is "For No One" By the Beatles! It's a great song and right when I heard it I had to write about it JC style!! Yeah, it is a little sad, but it'll get better in the end (or will it?) Any way I guess I will be even more lenient in that, I will add the amount of reviews I have to the ones in "Since the Beginning of Time" So you can get a chapter faster. I know I'm too kind. Well here is the Fic! Jimmy's POV Jimmy and Cindy are 21. Here is the intro (WARNING: while reading the intro don't listen to the song, it would totally ruin the mood, listen to it in the next chapter!!).

-Intro-

Jimmy's mom and dad moved away to Wyoming when he turned 18 and they gave him their house.

Cindy still lived across the street in her mom's old house, she has ever since her mom died and her dad fell in love with some other woman and moved away leaving Cindy alone.

Jimmy and Cindy had been going out for ten years, but their love had drifted apart after five of them. When Jimmy inherited his house, Cindy moved in with him at 18 and they had been happy, but after a few years they were acting like a married couple, a.k.a. the husband avoiding the wife as she screams at him.

But in this situation, the husband had a lab and could lock the wife out. Soon enough Cindy gave up and gave Jimmy the cold shoulder. When he would get ready for bed and ask her how her day went she would keep reading her book, each time he'd get in bed she'd turn over so her back was facing him. And when ever he woke up, he'd lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek and he'd end up kissing a pillow.

Eventually he caught on and would stop asking how her day was and just get in bed because he'd been drinking that night. He'd wake up with hangovers and barely move for five hours, then when he did get up, he would go to the kitchen and sit at the table, awaiting another heart-healthy meal of nothing.

After awhile Cindy lost control, something in her brain snapped, and she blew up at Jimmy, yelling at him about "drinking" this and "neglectfulness" that. She had already packed her bags while he was out and stormed out the door and across the street. Jimmy just stood in the door way and stared.

No matter what he did she still left and that was that.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

So how'd you like it? Well I am posting the next chapter right away. Then it should be over!! And if I get more than six reviews for this fic I will post chapter 11 of "Since the Beginning of Time". Well bye!!!


	2. For No One

Here is the songfic part! I would strongly advise listening to The Beatle "For No One" while you read. Peace while reading. This is in Jimmy's POV. Here is the first and only chapter of:

-For No One-

_The day breaks_

_Your mind aches_

I wake up, barely moving, with a minor (more like massive…) hangover. I actually decide to move, after 2 weeks of lying in bed. I let my mind wander off thinking of what Cindy used to say to me-

_You find that all her words of kindness linger on_

_When she no longer needs you_

I remember when…

Cindy and I would sit on our bed holding hands and staring at the ceiling. Cindy would always turn to me.

"Jimmy, I wish we could live forever" she would say

"Why do you say that, Cindy?" I'd ask turning back to her.

"So I wouldn't miss a day of staring into your deep blue eyes" She'd say, almost as cheesy as the 'are you an angel' line.

But those days are over, and I guess I have to get up.

I get up and look out my window, Cindy is to waking up too, but she has more- life- to her.

_She wakes up_

She goes to her vanity and puts on her make up for a new day.

_She makes up_

_She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry_

_She no longer needs you_

After watching her for more than an hour she suddenly bursts into tears and starts crying. I watch her as she sobs, really trying to hold it in. A few minutes later she slows down and wipes the tears away, looking up from her lap to the window on almost an instinct.

She sees me staring at her and gets up and walks to the window. With a glimpse of hope shimmering in my eye I try to smile at her, but her cold face stares back.

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

I look the best I can, into her now grey eyes. All the life I thought I saw this morning gone, drained away. Her bright green eyes used to light up her face, but now her face is grey with grey eyes, and dry mascara that streamed down her cheeks.

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Crying for no one_

She looks at me one, last, angry time and closes her curtains with much haste.

_A love that should have lasted years_

I, as depressed as I am, move slowly to my closet for I must also get dressed and ready for another lifeless day in my lifeless life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day…

I walk down the street, hands in my pockets and head hung low, as the world around me moves in slow motion. I can't get my mind off of her.

_You want her_

How could she just leave me like that, even though I had so much to give her? I don't understand… I guess I had taken to long to tell her my feelings. But then how could we have lasted ten years?

_You need her_

I guess I miss her too much. Like a guided missile my mind was set on one target, her. And, to my despair, much like a guided missile's target she tricked my mind to think she would turn left and she turned right (more like wrong).

_And yet you don't believe her _

_When she says her love is dead_

_You think she needs you_

I walk to my door and open it with the key and a turn of the knob. I sigh walking into the living room. My mind wanders back to Cindy's face this morning

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Crying for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years_

Her face so pale and she looked weak, but she still was so strong. I wish I could be as strong as her. I walk up to my room and sit down at my desk, staring out the window. Cindy is just now leaving home.

_You stay home_

_She goes out_

I smile at her, but when she sees me she returns to a frown from her cheery old self. But try as she may, she can't suppress a smile. A sweet smile tugs lightly at her cheeks as she stops dead in her tracks. But the smile doesn't last as she turns the corner.

I watch her walk down the street and grow sadder with each step she takes. A few hours later a ring comes to my phone. I pick it up and hold it to my ear "Hello?" I ask.

_She says that long ago_

_She knew some one_

_But now he's gone_

_She doesn't need him_

"Jimmy." An oh-so familiar voice replies. "Jimmy, I can't stand this distance between us. I guess I used to think I knew you better than I did, and shot my expectations of you through the roof. Then in failure lost everything"

"I think that what I am trying to say is, I miss you and I'm sorry." She finishes.

I hang up the phone and run out my bedroom door grabbing my coat. I know exactly where she is, I get into my hover car and at turbo speed rush through the air.

I land at the park and jump back out and run up to Cindy yelling her name. She looks back at me and jumps up "Jimmy!?" She says, but still decides to run up to me. When we finally come close, I wrap my arms around her.

"Cindy, I forgive you, I had missed you too but now I know that with all the love in my heart I will thrive to stay with you." I say hugging her tightly.

I finally release her and look back at her face, her eyes are back to green, but still crying, and a smile reappeared on her face. I smile back at her knowing that this time we might last.

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Crying for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years_

And in her eyes I see something

The love is back no sign of tears

Crying for nothing

And now our love will last for years

L7L7L7L7L7L7

I know I mixed it up at the end. I wrote a new chorus because, even though I love (almost) every Beatles song, the last chorus had to be happier for the two to get together, and I didn't italicize it so it wouldn't be confusing or disrespectful. Well hope you liked it!

PEACE

lauren


End file.
